danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Onigiri
The article says: : An Onigiri, or Onigiry (Japanese rice cake) is an item that heals the character that picks it up by ( MANA + level ) (at least 10) of their LP, capped at the character's maximum LP. Who has verified this information? How was it verified? Is this the same for every character type? Did you also check special cases, and how did you do that? I don't think it is correct at all. Example: * Sniper, LVL 18, SP 4, STR 9, DEX 9, MAG 9, max LP 119, cur LP 117: Onigiri = 23 LP * Magician, LVL 18, SP 4, STR 0, DEX 12, MAG 18, max LP 110, cur LP 107: Onigiri = 22 LP That's exactly 20% of max LP, and not a fancy wrong formula! And what is Mana? It's called Magic Points in Stick Ranger!--Justme2 13:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Enemy Drop We need to define a standard convention for listing onigiri drops from enemies. Currently, onigiri drops are not shown unless the enemy drops 2, in which case "2 Onigiris" is stated. Yonder writes it as "Onigiri, sometimes 2". What is the best way to do this? --bewnt 13:47, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :I think that we do not have to state the "2 onigiri" in the drop section. Only "Big" enemies drop two onigiris, so I think we should not put this there at all. It already states this in the Big article. --Yonder 14:18, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :It is misleading. By not stating the drops on the enemy pages, the reader assumes that they have no special drops, which is not true. --bewnt 14:44, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Do as you wish, then. --Yonder 16:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, we don't have the exact percentage. It seems it's 25%, but we can't be exactly sure. My statistics: Bildramer 20:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) : Yes, looks good. If I remember correctly it was either 20% or 25% (this decomiler guy told me, but I can't find it anymore), and the money was 33%. Yesterday I counted 19 in OS with 99 enemies (in one run) which would more speak for the 20%. But I can't be sure that I didn't miss any, because my whole team rushed through the stage. --Justme2 11:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :: OK, I just asked him again, and he confirmed its 1/3 or 33% for Gold and 1/5 or 20% for Onigiri. He even spent 20 minutes to look it up in the code again, just to make really sure. We should try out if it corresponds to the statistic. Because if the 20% are true, the luck of Bildramer (with 124 out of 500) is really suprising (proof with statistic propabilities). He also told me: "With the medals the onigiri drops increase by what is stated but not added but multiplied: 1 Onigiri medal gives you a droprate of 22%, 4 give a droprate of 28% and with the upcoming v2 medals it will be up to 36% onigiri drops per kill." :: I didn't use any onigiri medals or cards, only a gladiator with lightsaber (2), yellow crystal 2 and critical's card (1) in Opening Street:6. My other stickmen didn't have any medals/cards, either. I will try to repeat the experiment with 50 runs (1000 kills) later or this Thursday (GMT+1,about 15:30-20:30). Bildramer 13:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Small Tweak I thought the ONIGIRI'S Card belonged more in the Increase Onigiri Yield subsection than the Getting Onigiri section. : You are right. But there is also a problem with making clear what the "two methods" are. Because of this I tried it in a different way now. --Justme2 01:39, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Who eats? Who eats the onigiri if multiple characters touch it a the same time that have the same class, weapon, compo items max LP, and current LP? :The character with the lowest LP eats it. If there are two or more characters with the lowest LP, I think that the leftmost in the inventory eats it. --Weltall 7 (talk) 06:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::It is not the lowest LP, it is the lowest percentage of LP. But I'm completely unsure if they have the same percentage. I know this because my tank boxer had more HP than my sniper, but the boxer took the onigri anyways. --Jekr 11:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC)